


some sunny day

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: "Dance with me?"





	some sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> title from vera lynn's we'll meet again, which you should listen to as you read for the full experience as that's what's playing in the fic 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHcunREYzNY

As the record spun against the needle, Bucky stirred. He looked up from the book that he had been cradling against his knees for the last hour or so and looked at Steve. 

“Really?” he asked, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

Steve just tilted his head and pulled his hands out of his pockets, offering them to Bucky. “Dance with me?” he asked. Bucky blinked and then the smile grew and spread across his face. He tucked a bookmark into the book he was reading and set it down on the armrest of the couch. He stood up and walked silently to where Steve waited. 

“You leadin’?” Bucky asked, still smiling. “You’re taller, you can now.”

Steve chuckled and nodded. “Sure, Buck,” he said and put his warm, broad hands on Bucky’s hips. The record spun and the soft sounds of nostalgic, bittersweet voices called out to the two of them as they swayed together, thoughts intertwining as they both thought of home, all that time ago.

As the song came to an end, Steve stood still and pulled Bucky closer. He didn’t speak, but Bucky could tell he was trying to find words.

“I know,” he said into Steve’s shoulder. “Me too.”

Steve hugged him tighter.


End file.
